Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie, also known as Withered Toy Bonnie, is an antagonist in Fazbear's Fright: Storage. Appearance Toy Bonnie is a light-blue leporine, and is the same Toy Bonnie as seen in FNaF 2. He has suffered heavy damage across his whole body, with a large hole in his chest, upper left arm, and his upper left leg. He is missing half of his index finger, several toes, a tooth on his lower jaw, and his left pupil is smaller than the other. His left eyelid is almost always open and has some exposed wires, while his right seems to be stuck halfway closed, giving him the appearance of having a lazy eye. His bow-tie is the only thing that is undamaged on him. Behavior Toy Bonnie becomes active during Night 1, and is active on all nights except Night 6. He will start in CAM 1, alongside Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, and will move to CAM 3, CAM 2, CAM 10, and then CAM 11. Upon reaching CAM 11 he will attempt to enter the Office through the right-hand door to attack the Protagonist, at which point the player must use the right-hand heater to fend him off. Failure to use the heater quick enough will result in Toy Bonnie entering the office and jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. If fended off successfully, he will return to CAM 1 and begin the pattern over. Toy Bonnie is also active during Night 7 alongside all the other animatronics. The mechanics needed to defend against him do not change, however he is more aggressive and will move between rooms faster, and also has a shorter window of time to use the heater on him before he will enter the office. Audio The sound that plays when Toy Bonnie's hallucination appears. Toy Bonnie's Jumpscare sound. (WARNING, LOUD!) Trivia *Toy Bonnie's 3D model under went five revision before the final release, with only three models being made public. ** The first version an edit of a Toy Bonnie model imported to blender from MMD, and it used endoskeleton parts from a Mangle model also from MMD. ** The second version was an edit of the Fina-Vyd Toy Bonnie model, imported from source filmmaker to blender. ** The third version was an edit of the first Toy Bonnie model made by DaMikel, and was used in the first public demo. ** The fourth version was an edit of DaMikel's second Toy Bonnie model, and was the first version made for the graphical revamp. It was shown in a Gamejolt devlog. ** The fifth version is the final version used in the final game. It's another edit of DaMikel's Toy Bonnie V2. * Toy Bonnie's jumpscare scream is an audio edit of popular TV cartoon character Spongebob Squarepants crying. * Toy Bonnie was the first character ever programmed. *Toy Bonnie's attack pattern of approaching the office from the left side is the same as his behaviour from FNaF 2, in which he approached the office through the left vent. Gallery In-Game Cam 1 2.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 1 Cam 2 bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 2 Cam_3_bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 3 Cam 10 bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 10 Cam 11 bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 11 Textures 1Bonnie2.png|Bonnie on CAM 1 1Bonnie.png|Bonnie's texture on CAM 1 3bon.png|Bonnie on CAM 3 2Bon.png|Bonnie on CAM 2 0001.png|Bonnie on CAM 10 (Light On) 0002.png|Bonnie on CAM 10 (Light Off) 11bon.png|Bonnie on CAM 11 output_iEHmn5.gif|Bonnie's hallucination. Thumb.png|Bonnie in the gamejolt thumbnail. iconbon.png|Bonnie's icon Old 1Bonnie2Old.png|Bonnie on CAM 1 in the original demo. 1BonnieOld.png|Bonnie's texture on CAM 1 in the original demo. 3BonnieNew.png|Bonnie on CAM 3 in the original demo. 3Bonnie.png|A scrapped pose of Toy Bonnie in the original demo. 2Bonnie.png|Bonnie on CAM 2 in the original demo. 10Bonnie.png|Bonnie on CAM 10 in the original demo. 10RevampBonnie.png|A scrapped version of Bonnie on CAM 10 from the original demo 11Bonnie.png|Bonnie on CAM 11 in the original demo. 11RevampBonnie.png|A scrapped version of Bonnie on CAM 11 from the original demo. output_vj1xFi.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare on the original demo. Menunew.png|Bonnie on the main menu of the original demo. output_LaFu5v.gif|Bonnie after starting a new game in the original demo. bonn.png|Bonnie from the original thumbnail. output_ry8aQS.gif|Bonnie's hallucination in the original demo. Scrapped Content output_V3glt2.gif|A scrapped menu animation of Bonnie. output_csGGgX.gif|A scrapped version of Bonnie's jumpscare. WTBV2.png|A scrapped version of Toy Bonnie. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Night 1 Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Night 7